warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Nef Anyo/Quotes
During False Profit Introduction *''"Scoundrels, heretics, believers! Listen! Do you crave redemption? Do you feel that burden of poverty crushing you? You need relief. But how? How can you ask for help unless you first help yourself? Give. Unto the Void. I was once a wretched crewman, breaking my back just to earn a credit. Then, I found that glorious energy. Oh, and when I gave my first offering, how it's richness rained down upon me! Do you want what I have received? Do you want it for yourself? Then give. Unto the Void. Let your credits be the seeds of your prosperity. Give unto the Void! And you will be rewarded a hundredfold! The Void be the word, and the word be profit."'' :: Taking the Bait *''"Is that an offering? The Void pulses with anticipation!"'' :: *''"I sense an offering! Is there a Believer out there who wishes prosperity?"'' :: *''"I feel another Believer about to put their faith into the Void. Step forth, so that my Bursa shall know you."'' :: Accepting the Offer *''"Another Believer! Please, hold for redemption while we process your offering"'' :: *''"Ah, another gift for the Void! Contemplate its richness as we process your offering."'' :: Processing the Transaction *''"When you trust in the Void, the Void will grant you all you desire."'' :: *''"Lovers of profit, devout followers of the Void! Have you given your offering today?"'' :: *''"Credits; credits come and go, but the Void's richness is forever."'' :: *''"Until the seed is sown, the harvest will not begin. Give unto the Void."'' :: *''"Before you can be rich, you must be poor. Give unto the Void."'' :: *''"And I say, let the Void bathe you in its beautiful energy! Only prosperity can follow!"'' :: *''"The Void has chosen me as it's prophet. A prophet of profit. Isn't that wonderful?"'' :: *''"I don't need your credits, I'm a rich man. But the Void, the Void needs to know you have faith!"'' :: When the Bursa Is Destroyed *''"We had an error processing your offering. Please, try again."'' :: *''"Uh... Believer? There seems to have been some problem processing your offering. Perhaps you could commit another?"'' :: If the Bursa Verifies the Offering *''"Transaction complete. In the name of profit, I commit this offering to the Void!"'' :: During Operation: Tubemen of Regor Inbox Message *''"Blasphemy! You must not help Alad purge his body of the Infestation! I have an alternate proposition: I pay you to destroy the labs before Alad can get his rancid hands on Tyl Regor's research. The Grineer lose. Alad loses. And the Void, the Void is pleased. It's up to you Tenno, will you make the righteous choice?"'' :: Mission Start *''"Tenno, it pleases the Void to see you taking the first steps toward righteous profit. Go forth, and remember, the Void is watching."'' :: Sabotaging the Tubes *''"Praise the Void, Tenno! For it has led you into the cradle of evil."'' :: Afterwards *''"Can you feel that, Tenno? The Void has shown Alad V and Tyl Regor the brunt of its justice. The Void be the word, and the word be profit."'' :: Engaging the Manic Bombard *''"Behold! Tyl Regor's latest abomination! Let the Void work through you, and strike the beast down!"'' :: Category:Boss